wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnesy serc/12
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XII | poprzedni=Rozdział XI | następny=Rozdział XIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XII Edward Zebrzydowski siedział zanurzony w niskim fotelu klubowym. Prawie leżał z nogami założonymi jedna na drugą. Ręce miał splecione na piersiach, głowę odrzuconą na miękką poręcz. Patrzył w sufit trochę tępo. Przed nim na małym stoliczku stała maszynka z czarną kawą i butelka koniaku. Od czasu do czasu welinową bladą rękę wyciągał po filiżankę. W gabinecie trwała cisza. W poprzednim pokoju zaszeleściły czasem ostrożne kroki lokaja Dionizego, posłuchał przy drzwiach i odsuwał się cicho. Czujny był na każde wezwanie z gabinetu. Prosto stamtąd Dionizy szedł znowu na balkon na piętro i zwracał stroskany wzrok na białą linię szosy, której prosty szlak ginął w czarnej masie lasu na krańcu widnokręgu. Każde przelatujące auto wywoływało najpierw radosny uśmiech starego człowieka, potem uśmiech gasł a na twarzy malowało się zaniepokojenie. — To nie nasze. W pewnej chwili, wracając z balkonu na stanowisko Dionizy usłyszał ostry głos dzwonka z gabinetu. — Przecie ożył! Pewno kawy zabrakło — pomyślał stary. Nie mylił się. Zebrzydowski nie spojrzał nawet w jego stronę, wyrzucił tylko z ust dwa słowa: — Podaj gorącą! Gdy nowa maszynka stanęła na stoliku padło pytanie: — Pani nie przyjechała? — Jeszcze nie, proszę jaśnie pana... ale zdaje się, że lada godzina powinna nadjechać. Telegram wczoraj rano wysłany, auto było we Lwowie z panią dziedziczką od ostatniego wyjazdu. — Możesz odejść! Dionizy zmieszał się, uznał się winnym nieopatrznego omawiania kwestii i prędko wyszedł. War nalał sobie duży kieliszek koniaku, wychylił go, potem drugi, potem dolał trunku do gorącej kawy i nerwowo mieszał łyżeczką w filiżance. Był zdenerwowany. Od czterech dni już przebywał w Kromiłowie samotnie. Kasia nie przyjeżdżała. Wysłane zawiadomienia do Pochlebów i do Sęcin wzywające Kmietowicza pozostały jak dotąd także bez echa. War nudził się i był zły. Służba drżała przed nim, gdyż nikt mu nie umiał dogodzić. War postanowił jeszcze ten jeden dzień przebyć w Kromiłowie, po czym jechać sam do Lwowa, aby przeszkodzić Kasi „w tych idiotycznych robotach jakiejś głupiej budowli”. Lecz czuł się tak zmęczony i apatyczny, że zdobyć się na jakiś czyn nawet na wyjazd nie zdołał. Od przyjazdu wybierał się co dzień i co dzień zostawał oczekując Kasi. Wałęsał się po domu i parku bierny na wszystko, obojętny, znudzony i kwaśny. Jeden tylko szczegół zainteresował go bardziej i rozgniewał. Oto w pracowni Kasi, przy bocznym oknie ujrzał stół, założony różnymi lepiankami z gliny: warsztat Tomka. Zawołał Dionizego i spytał co by to było. Gdy usłyszał opowiadanie o Tomku, wzruszył ramionami niechętnie. — Nowe dziwactwo — mruknął zły. Życzliwe stanowisko starego lokaja względem chłopca rozgniewało go jeszcze bardziej. — Co za Kostrzewa? Jaki Tomek?... idiotyzm!... powyrzucać to wszystko stąd. Lokaj zrobił wielkie oczy, ale ani się ruszył. War zorientował się, że ostatecznie był to pokój Kasi. Machnął ręką. — Zresztą wszystko tu jest w tym samym stylu. Obrzucił ironicznym spojrzeniem kartony z rysunkami Kasi i opuścił pokój zgorzkniały. Nic mu nie dogadzało. Beształ kucharza, ogrodnika, skrzyczał stangreta nie bardzo wiedząc za co i przez tych kilka dni zaciążył wszystkim w Kromiłowie. Rządca unikał go starannie, ale War nie spieszył się również aby go widzieć. Gospodarstwo nic go nie obchodziło. Cały dwór odpoczywał dopiero wtedy, gdy Zebrzydowski spał lub gdy odbywał poobiednią siestę przy czarnej kawie. Wszyscy oczekiwali Kasi z utęsknieniem. Wreszcie gdy nie było jej widać komentowano sobie cicho tak długie ociąganie się z przyjazdem. Dionizy wpadł w nałóg; każdej wolnej chwili wypatrywał samochodu kromiłowskiego na szosie. W obserwacji tej stał się niezmordowany. Gdy wieczór zapadł, Zebrzydowski nie mógł sobie miejsca znaleźć. Chodził długo po parku zmieniając nastroje jak aleje, którymi błądził, wreszcie zły wrócił do dworu. Rozkazał w salonie pozapalać wszystkie lampy i usiadł do fortepianu. Najpierw wybiegły spod jego palców jakieś dzikie wariacje rozwichrzone i bez melodii... pojedyncze tony były jak uderzenia huraganu. Fortepian jęczał pod tą nawałą szalonej fantazji. Ale stopniowo burza uciszała się i spod cienkich, nerwowych palców Zebrzydowskiego płynęły melodie coraz spokojniejsze i bardziej wyraźne. Zaczął po dawnemu rozśpiewywać się na klawiszach. I razem ze stopniowaniem tej muzyki nasuwały się różnorodne wizje przeżytych momentów. W zgiełku rozbitych tonów Edward widział wyobraźnią zameczek na skale nad oceanem w Bretanii... słyszał huk fal, który się przedzierał do wnętrza jasnych z przepychem urządzonych komnat, gdzie ona, ta kobieta o niepospolitym wdzięku i cudzie nieprawdopodobnej urody odurzała go sobą do utraty przytomności. Jej profil na tle płaszcza włosów jak dukatowe płynne złoto doprowadzał go do ekstazy zachwytu, że klęcząc u jej stóp trzymał je w dłoniach jak bezcenne klejnoty i ogrzewał ustami i pieścił ich widokiem przeczystej piękności, której dorównać nie mogły żadne kobiety na świecie. Była sama w sobie cudem dla niego, bożyszczem. A potem nowe, nowe szły wspomnienia. Włochy, Morze Śródziemne, Egipt. Ich noce pod piramidami w błękitnoszarych sreżogach mroku, lub w srebrnych roztoczach księżyca, kiedy twarz jej była jakby z perły rzeźbiona, oczy jej o niewysłowionym kolorze i głębi przysłaniały się przepychem rzęs pod mocą jego oczów, a usta doprowadzające do obłędu, szeptały mu słowa najsłodsze... Te noce te seledynowe świty i róż wschodu słońca, którym nasiąkało wszystko dokoła i znowu ona, znowu w innej barwie krasy przedziwnej, znowu boska, jeszcze bardziej pożądana, jeszcze silniej odurzająca. Czyż poświęcić dla niej życie to jeszcze nie za mała ofiara dla takiej jak ona piękności? Muzyka Edwarda stawała się teraz śpiewem natchnionym. Przeniósł się całkowicie do Egiptu, był tam z nią, w wyśnionym poemacie zachwytów i w płomieniach szału... Kochał ją, odczuwał że i on ją czarował. Upojenie jakie ogarniało go z powodu tej świadomości, było ponad wszelką miarę i wszelki wyraz niedościgłe. A potem... Melodie splątały się, zwichrzyły na nowo w chaos i zamęt niebywały. Dlaczego następuje w życiu zawsze to... potem? Dlaczego nawet tak przeogromne, potężne momenty posiadają... dalszy ciąg. Melodie płynące teraz spod palców Wara zawierały w sobie cały dramat takiego znaku zapytania. Odeszła od niego tak samo nagle jak mu się objawiła... Bez słowa żalu, czy choćby prostego wyjaśnienia. Znikła jak czarowne złudzenie, jak piękna do okrucieństwa fatamorgana... Co to było?... Może była tylko zjawiskiem, które się rozwiało?... Rozwiała się! On po pierwszych chwilach osłupienia i zgrozy rzucił się w szaleńczy pościg za nią... Wynalazł, odszukał... zobaczył... i zrozumiał. Niestety, rozwiała się tylko dla niego. Nie była ani złudzeniem ani cudem, była kobietą niewysłowienie piękną, namiętną, żądną nie tylko płomieni, ekstazy, zachwytów i triumfów ale i gór złota. Góry złota to był jej żywioł. Mogła przesycona złotem odlecieć na kwieciste łąki sielanek i uroków, ale gdy przesyt minął musiała do gór złota powrócić. Edward cisnął na klawisze nową fugę. On był dla niej za biedny! Góra złota ją pociągała i ku niej poszła. Wiedział że bezpowrotnie. Nie rozpaczał, do tego nie był w ogóle skłonny. Zdumiał się tylko i poczuł gorzki smaczek w ustach. A potem śmiał się ironicznie a potem trochę klął a wreszcie postanowił się zemścić. Przypadkiem ze znajomymi z dawnych, przedwojennych lat znalazł się w klubie i doszedł do wniosku, że góry złota bywają do osiągnięcia niekiedy. Jedne się tam topią jak wosk, inne wyrastają niespodziewanie jak grzyby po deszczu. Są czasem jednakowo trwałe jak grzyby, ale w każdym razie są do osiągnięcia. Zaczął próby... Śmieli się z niego przyjaciele, że za wiele ma szczęścia do kobiet, co jest złym znakiem w grze o złoto. On właśnie chciał złotem odbić kobietę, pragnął takiego triumfu, wiedząc, że pod innymi względami jako rywal z tamtym musiał wygrywać. Tam była tylko góra złota, u niego tylko złota brakowało. Podrażniona ambicja popychała go do zdobycia potrzebnego tła dla swojej osoby by uskutecznić zemstę. Marzenia wyolbrzymiały się, fantazja igrała. Ale rzeczywistość była mniej fantastyczna. Ona to właśnie zamiast do góry złota, ku której dążył, przywiodła go aż do Kromiłowa. Ta jedna droga mu pozostała. Zawiodło go wszystko, był szalenie wyczerpany, przesycony i na razie nie odczuwał niedawnych pragnień zemsty. Odpadły od niego marzenia ambitne i wszelkie inne. Nie zaniechał myśli odwetu za swą porażkę, lecz odłożył ją do czasu, aż się w nim zbudzi nowa iskra i nowy poryw szczęśliwszej weny życiowej. Ale pod wpływem nudy w Kromiłowie i muzyki ożyły wspomnienia. Podczas tych rozmyślań ilustrowanych muzyką, auto Kasi podsunęło się cicho do podjazdu. Tylko Dionizy wypatrzył nareszcie przyjazd i tylko on witał Kasię. — Jaśnie pan gra — szepnął cicho. Było w tych słowach wyjaśnienie i tłumaczenie się, że nie zawiadomił pana. Oświetlony dwór w ciszy i woniach majowej nocy i ta muzyka, którą Kasia poznała z daleka od pierwszych usłyszanych tonów, wywarły na niej dziwne wrażenie. W jednej chwili jakby jasnowidzeniem wiedziona odgadła nastrój Edwarda. Nie pozwoliła zawiadamiać go o przyjeździe. Tomek prosto z samochodu uciekł do Juraska, przerażony obecnością nieznanego bliżej „jaśnie pana”, który był dla niego jakąś legendarną istotą z bajek. Jurasek szeptem opowiadał o nim dziwy a Tomek coraz bardziej przejęty, z zapartym oddechem słuchał i drżał. Muzyka nie milkła ku zdumieniu całej służby. Kasia w płaszczu podróżnym wsunęła się cicho do małego buduarku poprzedzającego salon. Pragnęła zobaczyć Wara, nie będąc widzianą. Ukryta za grupą palm ujrzała go i doznała wstrząsu. O jakieś piętnaście kroków przed nią siedział przy fortepianie cień dawnego Wara. Sylwetka ta na tle starego gobelinu była jakby nie rzeczywistą. Wykwintny pastel rzucony ręką artysty, przesubtelniony w rysunku i wyrazie. Blady, szczupły owal twarzy, oczy przysłonięte powiekami, usta pełne melancholii. Zaduma na czole, skupienie natężonej uwagi nad czymś, co szeptało mu w duszy. Odległość jego myśli i nawet jej treść była aż nadto widoczna. Ale nie wyrażała bólu i cierpienia tylko nudę i krańcowe zniechęcenie człowieka nie mającego już nic przed sobą. Smutek przedziwny owiewał tę postać piękną i wytworną a jakby skończoną. Zasnuwał ją cień nicości. War rozpływał się w tej mgle stawał się sam mgławicą. W zapatrzonych oczach Kasi oddalał się od niej, że był niby wytworem wyobraźni. Im dłużej patrzyła na niego, tym bardziej był daleki, tym mniej rzeczywisty. Oczy jej zwilgotniały. Żal zdławił jej krtań aż jęknęła cicho. To był przecie ten sam War... i ten sam urok był w nim, urok całej postaci mistrzowsko rzeźbionej, niepojęty urok w twarzy i rysach, jakiś czar tajemniczy, który budził lęk. Welinowe powieki Zebrzydowskiego zaczęły lekko drgać. Nerwami odczuł wzrok Kasi. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w kierunku ciemnego buduaru. A ona zadrżała pod migawkowym błyskiem jego oczów. Grał dalej, ale coraz bardziej wichrzył melodie. Akordy, pasaże padały lawiną na klawisze... I znowu spojrzał ściągnąwszy brwi... Nerwowy tik przemknął po jego rysach, poruszył się jakby z zamiarem powstania, ale znowu grał. Jednakże Kasia odczuła, że już się ocknął. Pragnęła tę chwilę jeszcze przeciągnąć. Muzyka Wara stała się chaotyczną. Zwikłane wspomnienia prysły. Kasia czytając w jego twarzy wyrazistej, przeczuła, że on jest już z powrotem w Kromiłowie. Nowy poryw żalu zadrgał w jej piersiach. On się tu pewno źle czuje — zabolała przykra myśl i zrodziło się uczucie ciche a dobre, śpiące głęboko w duszy, pokryte grubym nalotem przeżyć, całorocznych zawodów i trosk. Czy to było uczucie siostry dla brata, czy uczucie kobiety, na którą już działał jego urok, czy też żony do szalenie kochanego przedtem męża, Kasia nie umiałaby określić. Ale nie zdołała również oprzeć się wpływom tego uczucia. Zawładnęło nią zbyt gwałtownie i uniosło. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, weszła prędko z buduarku do salonu, podsunęła się do Edwarda zanim on powstał i wsparła się na jego ramionach, otoczywszy mu szyję rękoma. Twarz gorącą przytuliła do jego czoła. — Przyjechałeś! — szepnęła serdecznie. On ujrzawszy ją w pierwszej chwili zmrużył oczy badawczo, niepewny jak go powita, ale gdy owinęła go ramionami, powstał prędko i przygarnął ją do siebie. — Kasiątko!... Ukryła twarz na jego piersiach, z rękoma zarzuconymi mu na szyję zwalczała łkanie, bo on tego nie lubił. War zdjął z jej głowy podróżny berecik i ogarnąwszy dłonią jej włosy ucałował ją parokrotnie. — Kochany dzieciak z ciebie. No, ale spójrz mi w oczy. Odchylił jej twarz ku sobie. — Och łzy! Zaćmiewają te złote iskierki... to niedobrze! Wolę iskry. Nie skąp mi ich, dzieciaku! Dobrze? Jestem taki znudzony oczekiwaniem. Czemuż to pani tak długo nie przyjeżdżała?... Wprawdzie do Lwowa mogłem pojechać sam, byłoby bardziej po dżentelmeńsku — przyznaję, ale ta twoja budowla brrr! odstraszyła mnie. Zresztą nie uwierzysz jak jestem zmęczony. Zdjął z szyi ręce Kasi i dłonie jej przytulił do ust. Patrzył na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nie było auta, musiałbym jechać koleją i rozminąłbym się z tobą bo wszak jechałbym do ciebie nie do owej budowli. Ale widzę, że ta twoja nieznośna mania trwa nadal i nawet dobrze ci robi. Wyglądasz jak maj kwiecisty. Mam nadzieję, że ta kamienica czy jak tam, już skończona. Co?... Dlaczego tak mnie obserwujesz? Co?... Wyglądam teraz na twego papę. Ach tak moja mała, czas leci! Kasia była zaskoczona rodzajem tego powitania, tą swobodą i dawnym tonem Wara. Patrzyła w oczy tego męża niewidzianego przeszło od roku, który witał ją tak, jakby zaledwo przed miesiącem wyjechał z domu za interesami. Był zresztą ten sam co zawsze pełen uroku, tylko bezmiernie wydelikacony, mizerny, wiotki jak trzcina i trochę z tego powodu postarzały istotnie. Wreszcie jej oszołomienie i brak swobody minął. Nie mogła jednakże zastosować się zupełnie do jego tonu, więc gdy on rzekł z odrobiną goryczy: — „Patrzysz na mnie jak na zmartwychwstałego” — odszepnęła cicho. — A czy tak nie jest?... Rok, to bardzo długi okres. — Tak, masz rację to nawet czasem cały wiek... nudy... W głosie jego odczuła niechęć i bojąc się, żeby nie posądził ją o zamiar robienia mu wymówek przełamała się w sobie od razu odsunąwszy się od niego spytała lekko. — Dlaczego nudy? Życie nie jest nudne. Tym bardziej dla ciebie. Zaśmiała się, udając swobodę. — Ja podróżuję tylko z Kromiłowa do Lwowa i vice versa i nie nudzę się. Ale... czy jadłeś kolację? War przymknął oczy. Zrozumiał ją. Przeszła do porządku dziennego ale nieszczerze. — Zdaje się, że na ciebie czekamy. Nie pamiętam zresztą — odrzekł kapryśnie. — Więc zaraz każę podawać, tylko się przebiorę. Wyszła. Zebrzydowski włożył ręce do kieszeni i przeszedł się po pokoju. Zachowanie się Kasi wzruszyło go. Ujęła go niepomiernie i uspokoiła od razu. — Dobry dzieciak — pomyślał zadowolony z obrotu sprawy. Wdzięczny był Kasi za oszczędzenie mu zwykłych scen małżeńskich. Jakich mógł się spodziewać. Chodził nerwowo coraz prędzej i rozmyślał. ...Takich mężów jak ja albo się od razu rzuca — bywaj zdrów latający holendrze, rozlatujemy się na cztery wiatry! — Albo się im nic nie wymawia. Kasia jest stylowa i zdaje się kocha mnie. Nie potrafiłaby urządzać scen. Wychodzi na to, żeśmy się dobrali. Wszedł Dionizy. — Podano do stołu — rzekł suchym, urzędowym tonem. Kasia wyszła do buduarku na spotkanie męża i poszli razem. Podczas kolacji rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Że zaś Zebrzydowski był mistrzem w tej sztuce, przeto rozmowa wyszła gładko i nawet swobodnie. Dionizy był zdumiony przeistoczeniem się Edwarda i spokojem Kasi.